Aburridos
by Chilinda
Summary: Todo el mundo en ese momento se congeló y volteó a ver al chico del lugar, interesados por tener algo en lo que concentrarse lejos del latente aburrimiento. Y mientras todos veían con mero interés la escena, el pobre artista agregaba a su larga lista mental una razón más para matar a su insufrible compañero enmascarado.


**¡Holis!**

**Bueno... este es un one de los akatsuki´s que por mi propia cabecita inventé, pero debo aclarar que es un capi de mi fic "loba de akatsuki" el cual arranque y modifiqué a la ligereza, para convertirlo en parte de una actividad de mi clan Akatsuki.**

**Aclaraciones: _Debo aclarar que en el fic, Sakura es una miembro perteneciente a los akatsukis, desde que tiene 6 años de edad, y que en estos momentos se haya en una misión de infiltración en Konoha, la cual no tiene fecha definida, por lo cual no se sabe cuando puede volver._**

**NO soy dueña de Naruto ni nada de ellos -lamentablemente- Pero este fic se lo doy especialmente a la queridisima _Lian Kirito-kun,_ que ella tan bella se siente mal y pensé que un poco de comedia le alegraría el día.**

_**Aburridos...**_

* * *

-Estoy aburrido- fue el gemido lanzado al aire por parte del artista peli rubio el cual estaba boca abajo en el sofá con un brazo colgando de un lado. Dando una imagen muy patética proveniente de un ninja clase S, que teóricamente había destruido aldeas enteras y matado a sangre fría desde que era un niño.

Aunque, de lejos se podían ver a los demás Akatukis, los cuales no tenían una mejor cara que la del rubio.

Sassori se encontraba jugando con una pequeña marioneta distraída mente, las cuales hacia saltar y dar vueltas en el aire impresionante mente, como si de un juego se tratase. Itachi estaba leyendo una novela la cual se veía aburrida desde lejos, en la portada estaban una mujer y un hombre besándose, el hombre era calvo y la mujer tenía una manzana de Adán muy sospechosa. Zetsu se hallaba sentado al parecer discutiendo consigo mismo sobre como se veía a él mismo, un lado decía que "¡Eres una planta que camina y come gente!, obvio que eres aterrador" mientras que la otra contradecía "la gente no debería juzgarme sin conocer, ya que puedo llegar a ser muy agradable" al parece ese tipo era bipolar en todo orden de la palabra.

Kisame se encontraba viendo una pecera metiendo la cabeza de vez en cuando riéndose por las acciones de los peces al huir de él, teniendo toda el área en la que estaba mojada de agua salada, que por supuesto él no limpiaría. Kakuzu estaba sentado en la mesa contando sus interminables monedas de oro, las cuales parecían no tener fin. Hasta Tobi estaba sentado en el piso sin hacer nada, solo contando los segundos pasar en silencio.

-¿Cuando volverá Sakura-chan?- preguntó el niño con la esperanza que a la de cabellos rosados solo le quedaran unos cuantos días para volver con los miembros del Akatsuki, los cuales la extrañaban a montones.

Al parecer, Sassori fue el único que se dignó a responder la pregunta del miembro más reciente de la organización- Puede ser desde días a años.-dijo con voz monótona que lo que logró fue que los ánimos del chico bajaran considerablemente.

El pequeño e _inocente_ Tobi estaba aburrido, tan aburrido, que no le importó jugar sucio usando su torpe cuartada de incredulidad a su favor, para divertirse un poco, claro está a costa de los demás.

-¿Deidara-sempai?- dijo haciendo que el peli rubio subiera la mirada del colchón y que los demás de la habitación prestaran atención para ver con que salía ahora- ¿De **_dónde_ **vienen los bebes?- preguntó inocentemente remarcando el dónde apropósito, teniendo siempre por debajo de la máscara una sonrisa maliciosa.

Todo el mundo en ese momento se congeló y volteó a ver al chico del lugar, interesados por tener algo en lo que concentrarse lejos del latente aburrimiento. Itachi había levantado la vista de su libro para levantar una ceja de manera de intriga, internamente buscando una respuesta a la pregunta por parte del _infiltrado_. El titiritero dejó su "arte" de lado para disfrutar el espectáculo. Mientras que Kisame le daba un ataque de risa y Kakuzu prestaba un poco de atención, solo un poco sin dejar su conteo de lado. Zetsu simplemente los ignoró y continuo con su debate personal.

-Ah, bueno… verás...- el escultor no hallaba las palabras exactas para explicarle algo tan delicado como eso, claro, sin llegar a traumatizar lo de por vida, el chico aún tenía la fiel creencia de que el enmascarado no era más que un niño el cual usaba máscara y de alguna forma había convencido al líder de dejarlo entrar en su organización- ¿Tú sabes qué, es el sexo?- preguntó esperanzado.

El miembro con máscara naranja negó enérgicamente la cabeza de lado a lado en forma de negativa, pero sonriendo como gato del país de las maravillas bajo la extraña máscara.

-Bueno... es...- se sonrojó furiosamente, mientras ponía una mueca de desagrado en su rostro y veía fijamente a niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre- Cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho se _desnudanysecojenentreellos_\- la última parte lo dijo rápidamente, por lo que no se había entendido mucho, claro está que todos en el lugar sin excepciones sabían lo que había querido decir.

-Tobi no entendió nadita -dijo el niño riéndose internamente por su broma, amaba cabrear a la gente- ¿Kisame-chan entendió?- le preguntó ahora al hombre tiburón. Provocando que el oji azul lo viera con ojos en súplica, bueno, más que en súplica de forma asesina.

-En realidad no entendí, ¿Podrías explicarlo mejor Deidara?- con una mirada maliciosa y una mueca que daba mucha a pensar, Deidara lo vio a los ojos diciéndole **Traidor**. Mientras que este le contestó mostrando le todos sus afilados dientes de tiburón.

-Bueno…- el peli rubio se veía entre la espada y la pared y no sabía que hacer, ya hartó usó su As bajo la manga, único As cabía remarcar- Sasori, si Sasori puede decirte- dijo viendo esperanzado a su compañero de equipo.

Este suspiro viendo que no podía durar mucho su diversión, pensó bien lo que podría decir que dejara satisfecho al chico pero no traumatizado, luego de mucho razonamiento supo qué hacer.

-Tobi, ¿Sabes que te diferencia de las mujeres?- preguntó con paciencia el renegado de Suna, a lo que este afirmó con la cabeza para alivio del pelirrojo- Bueno lo que llevas bajo de la cintura entra por la de la mujer, y luego de 9 meses de ahí sale un niño- concreto y preciso como siempre, sorprendiendo a todos por su manera de resumir las cosas.

Los presentes en la habitación voltearon a ver a chico el cual parecía no entender lo que quería llegar a decir, esperando pacientes con lo que saldría esta vez.

-Ano, tengo otra duda- dijo levantando mano como un alumno en una clase- Pero _¿cómo?_ si Konan-chan me dijo una vez que la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres era que las chicas eran mejores y menos idiotas -terminó encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo que los presentes les dieran unas gotas en la cabeza al ver lo que le había dicho su compañera femenina al chico del lugar.

Unos a otros se vieron en ese momento buscando a la próxima víctima a ser. Deidara tenía cara de le enterrarle una bomba por el culo al que se atreviera a elegirlo a él, Sasori había vuelto a sus marionetas carente de interés, Kakuzu ni siquiera parecía estar presentándoles atención, e Itachi no tenía a más mínima intensión de hablar; el pobre Kisame vio a los lados en busca de quien delegar a la cosa y su pregunta, porque como decía el dicho, el tiro le había salido por la culata y ahora el niño de la organización parecía tener toa su atención centrada en él.

-Pues, Tobi verás...

-¡Qué ladillado estoy!-se oyó del pasillo.

Como ángel caído del cielo en ese momento llegó Hidan al lugar con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro y lanzando blasfemias al aire. Provocando que el pobre Kismae pudiese respirar más tranquilamente.

-¡Mierda!, no hay nada que hacer- gritó molesto sin darse cuenta de las miradas maliciosas que compartían sus compañeros entre si.

-Tobi -dijo Deidara llamando la atención del nombrado- Creo que Hidan puede explicártelo- terminó de decir para luego ver como el chico se paró del suelo para saltar de alegría y correr en dirección al religioso parando se en frente suyo.

-¿Enserio usted va ha explicarle a Tobi?- preguntó con un tono esperanzado confundiendo al peli platinado, que soo venía de paso insultando a todo ser vivo que pasaba en frente de él por no tener a quién sacrificar a su dios.

-Explicar ¿qué? -gruñó sin entender nada de la situación.

-Explicarle a Tobi de donde vienen los bebes -moviendo los brazos en el aire para dar énfasis.

Para sorpresa de todos este sonrió como si estuviera feliz de hacerlo, para luego sacar algo entre sus ropas.

_-Hijo mío_ -habló con voz de predicador- Desde el día de hoy te tomo en mi pupila, juro guiarte de manera correcta, pura y divertida hacia el paraíso- terminó de decir para revelar que el objeto era nada más y nada menos que un volumen del libro Icha Icha Paradise.

Tobi dentro de la máscara se sorprendió enormemente para luego felicitarse por tan buena idea ya que al parecer este juego le había traído muchos beneficios.

Todos los demás vieron con una gota en la cabeza como el menor agarraba el libro sorprendido y feliz, mientras que al otro le iluminaba una luz de quién sabe dónde, además de que le cedía el volumen como si fuera una biblia y este fuera el padre de una iglesia. Incluso se pudo oír el canto de los ángeles, que en ese momento sonaron más como ranas.

Si, necesitaban a Sakura **pronto,** antes de que uno de estos días hicieran algo de lo que se arrepientan luego; era lo que pasaba por la mente de todos para luego volver a hacer lo que todos los días, _nada. _

* * *

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_¡Dejen folow, reviews, favorites, lo que sea para saber que les gustó!_


End file.
